


EPISODE SIX: "You Can't Just Claim People Are Lying Without Proof"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season One [7]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Emotional Manipulation, Episode 6, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Skam Season 1, bryan's a Dick guys, good evening lgbt community, let's get this canon british nooreva, rori i love you., very light at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Sandy Neuman is in her fifth year of secondary school. She's struggling with her GCSE coursework, her boyfriend Bryan's a dick most of the time, and she has no friends. At all.Well, she used to, but that's another story.Right now, she just wants to get through the year with no drama at all. But with a theatre club being started by the new in town, out-and-proud lesbian Esther Montner, drama is all she's going to get.FIRST CLIP: Why Are You With Him?





	1. CLIP ONE: "Why Are You With Him?

**SUNDAY, OCTOBER 28TH, 14:49**

 

INT. CAFE

 

SANDY is twirling her spoon inside her cup of tea as the muffled conversations play out around her, another cup sitting across from her.

 

She absentmindedly makes the letter E in the tea, before mixing it quickly to hide it.

 

JAKE walks in and sits across from her.

 

JAKE  
Fucking hell, it’s cold.

 

SANDY  
Hello to you too…

 

JAKE  
Hey... What's wrong?

 

SANDY  
Nothing! I bought coffee for you, I know you don’t like tea.

 

JAKE  
Which makes me a horrible Brit, but it makes me sleepy. Either way, thank you very much.

 

He takes a drink and smiles at her.

 

JAKE  
So what’s up?

 

SANDY  
Not much. Just wanted to get out of the house and chill with someone. What did you do yesterday?

 

JAKE  
Nothing really, football shit, you know how it is.

 

SANDY  
Yeah… What about Friday?

 

JAKE  
It was my dad's birthday, so I had to stay home and celebrate how lucky he is to be alive.

 

There's a short pause.

 

SANDY  
Is he doing okay?

 

JAKE  
[laughing] Who knows, at this point.

 

SANDY  
Jake--

 

JAKE  
Why do you ask? Did something happen on Friday?

 

SANDY  
No! No! I was just, um… wondering what you were up to.

 

She smiles awkwardly as he furrows his brow at her.

 

JAKE  
Sandy, come on. What happened? Did that Rori girl, like, try to kill that good hair dude or something?

 

SANDY  
No, it’s just… I think that Bryan might’ve… been with Sophie.

 

JAKE raises an eyebrow.

 

SANDY  
Do you know something about it?

 

JAKE  
[shaking his head] Nah. Why would you think that?

 

SANDY  
I don’t know, we were talking on the phone and I heard her voice in the background. On his side. Because she wouldn’t be on my side, that would be weird. But… I’m talking too much.

 

JAKE  
It’s chill.

 

There's a short pause.

 

JAKE  
Hey, I have a crazy idea. Why not just ask Bryan about it?

 

SANDY  
I did, but he said it was his sister.

 

JAKE  
Maybe it was.

 

SANDY  
I’ve known Sophie since we were four years old. I think I would know her voice by now.

 

JAKE  
Well, uh… Say that to him.

 

SANDY  
I did, but then he got mad and said that I didn’t trust him, and I didn’t want to push him. You saw what he was like at the caravan.

 

She sighs and takes another drink. JAKE leans forward.

 

JAKE  
Sandy, be honest with me. Why are you with him?

 

SANDY’s jaw drops and she stutters for a few moments.

 

SANDY  
What do you mean?

 

JAKE  
Bryan’s my best friend - don't tell him I said that, but he is - but why are you with someone you don’t seem to trust? Or even like?

 

SANDY  
I… So you’re saying you think I should trust him?

 

JAKE  
You’re avoiding the question.

 

SANDY  
So are you.

 

There’s a pause.

 

SANDY  
I do… I mean, everyone likes Bryan. He’s popular, plays football, he’s nice enough. All the girls on the team fancied him. I’m… I’m just lucky that he chose me.

 

There’s another pause.

 

SANDY  
But… That doesn’t mean that I know what to do about this. It’s not exactly something I can talk to my mum about, she’s still pissed about Friday.

 

JAKE  
Sandy… There’s always a third option, you know.

 

SANDY  
What?

 

JAKE  
Talk to Sophie.

 

SANDY sighs, nodding.

 

SANDY  
Shit, you’re right.

 

JAKE smirks.

 

JAKE  
I usually am.


	2. CLIP TWO: "Smile"

**MONDAY, OCTOBER 29TH, 12:41**

 

INT. CANTEEN

 

SANDY, ESTHER, LIZ and RORI are sitting at a table together, RORI already talking as the scene opens.

 

BRYAN is sitting a few tables in front of them, with the rest of the football team.

 

RORI  
I’m gonna be seeing James again soon. I think… No, I _know_ that there’s something serious between us.

 

BRYAN looks at SANDY and smiles. SANDY doesn’t smile back.

 

RORI  
He told me that I was really special and that I was “ready for it”.

 

BRYAN shrugs at SANDY like “what’s wrong with you?”.

 

ESTHER  
Ready for what?

 

RORI  
I don’t know, but it sounds cool! Oh, did I tell you I had an orgasm?

 

BRYAN texts SANDY “Smile :)”.

 

LIZ  
Not again, I don’t think I can deal with it...

 

SANDY sends him back a text saying “smile yourself”.

 

RORI  
It was like a sneeze, but down there.

 

She giggles loudly.

 

ESTHER  
Like a... sneeze?

 

LIZ  
Yes. She’s been telling everyone.

 

BRYAN texts SANDY “I am smiling!”, and smiles harder to prove it.

 

SANDY smiles fakely and gives him a thumbs up.

 

ESTHER  
What’re you doing, Sandy?

 

SANDY nods at BRYAN and ESTHER nods.

 

RORI  
I think I know why everyone gets an orgasm with him.

 

LIZ  
I know I’m an atheist, but I think I might need to go pray.

 

RORI  
No, just listen!

 

BRYAN texts SANDY “Why are you angry?”

 

RORI  
Because… Um, he was really big.

 

LIZ  
Our Father, who art in heaven--

 

ESTHER  
Rori, you can’t just say shit like that.

 

RORI  
Why not?

 

BRYAN texts SANDY “Hello? Earth to Sandy!”

 

ESTHER  
You’re asking why you can’t go around and tell people about his most vulnerable body part?

 

RORI  
It’s not like he… Um, it’s not like he won’t be doing the same thing with me with his friends.

 

SANDY texts BRYAN “hello.”.

 

RORI  
It’s only fair that girls should too.

 

LIZ  
Yeah! We believe in equality and feminism, don’t we?

 

ESTHER  
Just because guys act stupidly doesn’t mean that you have to as well. It doesn’t have anything to do with equality at all.

 

BRYAN texts SANDY “Text me back when you’re calmed down.”

 

RORI  
Whatever… 

 

There’s an awkward pause.

 

LIZ  
So it was good, then? That’s what’s important, from a  _ feminist  _ point of view.

 

She looks pointedly at ESTHER as SANDY types out “FUCK YOU”.

 

RORI  
It was… [sighs dreamily] amazing.

 

SANDY deletes the message.

 

RORI  
But there’s just one thing that I’ve been thinking about. He didn’t use a condom--

 

LIZ  
He  _ what _ ?!

 

RORI  
He said he doesn’t need to use one.

 

ESTHER  
Aurora Tanya Chan! Do you have any idea how irresponsible that is?

 

LIZ  
Yeah! Your new "bestie" Brianna will have a lot to say about that.

 

RORI  
She’s hungover, so she’s not here, she can’t say anything, so there.

 

LIZ  
That’s shocking.

 

SANDY  
Guys! Can we stop fighting for one fucking second? Jesus…

 

Everyone goes quiet.

 

ESTHER  
Sorry Sandy.

 

SANDY  
It’s fine, I’m… I’m just a bit stressed right now.

 

ESTHER  
I get it. If you need help about anything - and I mean _anything_ \- you can come to me.

 

SANDY  
Thanks.

 

LIZ and RORI exchange a look of “okay, that was Something”.

 

JAMES walks past, NICK talking excitedly but indistinguishably beside him.

 

RORI waves excitedly at him and he nods.

 

JAMES  
Hey.

 

He walks on past, as RORI pushes the food around her full plate.

 

ESTHER  
So… It's bullshit that we don't get this week off, right? I mean, basically every other school does.

There's an awkward silence for a few moments.

 

LIZ  
Are we going to that post-Halloween costume party thing on the 2nd? It’s meant to be really fun.

 

RORI  
I still need a costume. Brianna said she would help, but--

 

LIZ  
I can help! We can go this afternoon, if you’re free.

 

RORI  
[disinterested] Yeah, sounds fun.

 

There’s an awkward pause.

 

SANDY  
How about we all go? I don’t have a costume either, it could be a great club activity or whatever.

 

ESTHER  
Great idea.

 

They all nod along as SANDY smiles at BRYAN like “take that, I have friends.”


	3. CLIP THREE: "I'm Not Lying"

**TUESDAY, OCTOBER 30TH, 15:23**

 

EXT. SCHOOL ENTRANCE

 

_“Intervention” by Gabriel Parker_ plays as a crowd of students are walking out of the school, SANDY being one of them, her headphones on.

 

EXT. STREET

 

SANDY walks alone down the street, slowly. She kicks the leaves on the ground in front of her, no expression on her face.

 

She keeps walking, until BRYAN runs up behind her and puts his arms around her from behind, making her jump and her headphone fall out, muffling the music.

 

She pushes him off.

 

SANDY  
You smell like smoke.

 

BRYAN sighs and walks beside her as she turns her music off and looks straight ahead, ignoring him.

 

There’s a pause as BRYAN looks at her.

 

BRYAN  
What’s up with you, Sandy?

 

SANDY continues to ignore him as he groans.

 

BRYAN  
Fine, if you want to be like that, it doesn’t bother me. You’re only hurting yourself here.

 

There’s another pause. SANDY stops walking and BRYAN stops, him looking at her and her still looking ahead.

 

SANDY  
I think there’s something between you and Sophie.

 

BRYAN looks around angrily, scrunching his face up.

 

BRYAN  
Seriously?! You’re still on that?

 

She looks at him, her head down.

 

SANDY  
I’m sorry, I just… I thought I heard her voice on your phone.

 

BRYAN  
For the last time, that was just my fucking sister.

 

SANDY  
Why would it be your sister?

 

BRYAN  
Because she thought I was talking to my fucking mum!

 

SANDY  
You said your mum was at home with you, doing something “important”.

 

There’s a pause. BRYAN makes an angry growling noise into his fist. SANDY backs away from him a little bit.

 

SANDY  
Bryan, it’s just you said that you were helping her with something. I’m just a bit confused as to why she wouldn’t be home. Okay?

 

BRYAN  
Shut up. Look… She came home later, that’s why I called.

 

SANDY  
I think you might be getting caught up in a lie.

 

BRYAN  
[yelling] For fuck's sake, I’m not lying!

 

There’s a pause. He pulls her chin up so she’s looking at him. She takes a sharp breath.

 

SANDY  
I… I don’t think this is working.

 

BRYAN  
What do you mean “this isn’t working”?  


 

 

She doesn’t say anything.

 

BRYAN  
Sandy, answer me.

 

SANDY  
I…

 

BRYAN  
What? Do you want us to take a break or something?

 

SANDY  
Is that what you want?

 

BRYAN  
No, that’s not what I want! You gotta stop being so fucking insecure all the time.

 

SANDY sighs and walks on quickly, BRYAN chasing after her.

 

EXT. DIFFERENT STREET

 

SANDY walks across the road and onto a traffic island as BRYAN waits at the traffic lights as the cars drive past.

 

BRYAN  
What’s wrong with you? Why aren’t you listening to me? I just want to talk to you!

 

The cars stop and BRYAN crosses the road to her.

 

They start to talk indistinguishably, the cars vrooming blocking out their conversation.

 

BRYAN looks calmer as he talks to SANDY, who still looks away from him.

 

They continue to talk for a long while, BRYAN doing most of the talking and SANDY occasionally saying something, but she’s usually cut off by him.

 

Eventually, a car drives past the camera, and when we come back to them, BRYAN is holding SANDY’s hands and talking to her, as she’s forced to maintain eye contact with him.

 

They talk for a while longer, before he kisses her and they hug,  crossing the road back to the other side together.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "He's Just Not That Into You"

**THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 1ST, 15:03**

 

INT. GIRLS BATHROOM, BACA

 

LIZ, SANDY, BRIANNA and RORI are hanging in the bathroom, SANDY sitting on the sinks, LIZ fixing her hair in the mirror and BRIANNA putting lipstick on RORI.

 

RORI  
And then he brought me a glass of water, which was--

 

BRIANNA  
Rori, I can’t do your makeup if you keep talking.

 

RORI  
Oh…

 

LIZ nudges BRIANNA, who looks at her like “the fuck do you want”, and LIZ mouths ‘thank you’.

 

BRIANNA  
So, how’s it going for the weed for this party?

 

RORI  
I-- Can I speak?

 

BRIANNA nods and stops doing the makeup.

 

RORI  
I sent James a message asking if he could get it for us.

 

LIZ  
Can he?

 

RORI  
He hasn’t answered yet, he’s really busy, what with his GCSEs and choir and running club and that. He has so much going on, it’s insane. We haven’t properly talked since the last time.

 

LIZ  
So we’ve heard.

 

RORI looks disheartened.

 

LIZ  
I’m kidding. You know I love you, and I love seeing you smile. Even if it’s about an emo bad boy.

 

RORI giggles as one of the toilets flush and ESTHER comes out of the cubicle and washing her hands in the sink nearest SANDY.

 

RORI  
So, we haven’t spoken much, but we do Snapchat a _lot._ Hey, do you know what I did yesterday?

 

LIZ  
What?

 

RORI  
I sent him a topless picture.

 

BRIANNA  
Nice one!

 

She high fives her.

 

ESTHER  
Rori…

 

LIZ  
You’re kidding, right?

 

RORI  
They’re just boobs, it's no big deal. Besides, I heard that he likes confident girls.

 

BRIANNA  
What did he say back?

 

RORI  
Well, he didn’t _say_ anything, but he took a screenshot.

 

BRIANNA  
Awesome!

 

LIZ  
No! It’s not! It’s like, child porn or something.

 

RORI rolls her eyes as BRIANNA scoffs.

 

ESTHER  
She’s right, you know.

 

BRIANNA  
Legally? Maybe. But like… It’s not like we don’t do illegal shit all the time.

 

ESTHER  
[ignoring her] Okay, listen to me, Rori. James is not interested.

 

RORI looks deflated.

 

LIZ  
How would _you_ know?

 

ESTHER  
He didn’t reply to a picture like that. That’s clearly not interested.

 

RORI  
It says in “The Game”, it's this book I read about dating and stuff, it’s really good, it said that that boys don’t reply to make girls more interested.

 

ESTHER  
Rori, you know I love you, and I say this because I love you, but you should put down “The Game” and pick up “He’s Just Not That Into You”.

 

RORI  
Yeah… Thanks…

 

RORI runs out.

 

LIZ  
Why do you-- Hell, why do you _all_ have to be so mean all of the time?

 

ESTHER  
We’re her friends, aren’t we? If we don’t tell her the truth, who will? She’s sending topless pics to a guy who’s lying to sleep with her. Now that’s mean.

 

LIZ  
Just because you hate all men…

 

There’s a pause.

 

ESTHER  
You say that like it’s a bad thing.

 

SANDY  
How do you know he’s lying?

 

BRIANNA  
I mean, he doesn’t exactly seem like the type of guy you could trust.

 

SANDY  
You can’t just claim people are lying without proof!

 

BRIANNA  
Everyone knows that guys lie.

 

LIZ  
And how would you know that? You wouldn’t talk to a guy long enough to know if he was lying.

 

BRIANNA ignores her.

 

BRIANNA  
You want to know what I know about lying? Okay. Their stories are inconsistent, they get mad when you try to talk about it, afterwards they get a bad conscience, and then they start drowning you in compliments.

 

There’s a pause.

 

BRIANNA  
Just wait and see. If Esther didn’t do it, I would’ve. ‘Cause he’s going to break her heart, and I really don’t want to see that.

 

LIZ  
You don’t care about her. None of you care about her like I care about her! Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to comfort my friend.

 

LIZ exits and BRIANNA sighs, going into one of the bathroom stalls.

 

SANDY’s phone dings and she takes it out. There’s a text from BRYAN saying “How’s the prettiest girl in school doing today?”.

 

She looks at ESTHER, who fiddles aggressively with her school bag strap.

 

SANDY  
You okay, Esther?

 

ESTHER  
I’m fine, this fucking bag won’t work.

 

SANDY fixes it for her.

 

ESTHER  
Thank you.

 

SANDY smiles.

 

SANDY  
No problem.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Kiss"

**FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 2ND, 20:30**

 

Some opening shots of a suburban neighbourhood at night as _“It Was My Party Last Night” by GIRLI_ plays.

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, HOUSE

 

A large crowd of people are dancing to the music, all of them in Halloween costumes

 

The girls are dancing together, BRIANNA in a blonde wig as LIZ, LIZ is dressed as Glinda from Wicked, RORI is dressed as a cat, and ESTHER is dressed normally with a piece of paper pinned to her saying “skeleton with skin”, but SANDY isn’t there.

 

RORI dances away from them, towards JAMES - who is dressed as Han Solo - as JAMES dances with another girl.

 

SANDY - dressed as Sandy from Grease a la Summer Nights - sits on a sofa, across from the girls. ESTHER dances towards her, trying to get her to dance with her, but SANDY shakes her head.

 

There are more shots of people dancing.

 

SANDY looks across the room to see SOPHIE - dressed as a witch - dancing with the rest of the football team.

 

SANDY’s phone dings and she gets a text from BRYAN saying “I love you <3 <3 <3”.

 

She downs a can of beer that she lifted from the floor beside her, walks over to SOPHIE and drags her off to the side of the room.

 

SANDY  
Were you with Bryan last Friday?

 

SOPHIE  
Hi Sandy! Nice to see you.

 

SANDY  
Skip the formalities and answer me.

 

SOPHIE  
Okay, Jesus. Last Friday… Last Friday… Yeah! Yeah, I was with Bryan.

 

SANDY breathes out a short laugh of disbelief.

 

SOPHIE  
Oh… Didn’t he tell you?

 

There’s a pause as SANDY shakes her head.

 

SOPHIE  
Oops.

 

SANDY  
Fuck you.

 

SOPHIE  
No, fuck you, Sandy. Fuck you for quitting the team. Fuck you for doing that shit and leaving me alone. Fuck you!

 

SANDY stumbles back into the dancing crowd, clearly hurt as SOPHIE looks at the ground, regretful.

 

SANDY pushes past people and goes through the closest door.

 

EXT. BACK GARDEN

 

No one is outside. There’s only one streetlight for light. The music changes as she closes the door to _“I Wanna Dance With Somebody” by Whitney Houston_ , becoming muffled.

 

SANDY sits down on the porch step, taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes, and takes out her phone, illuminating her face.

 

She texts BRYAN “i talked to sophie and she told me EVERYTHING.”

 

She stares at her phone for a moment, before breaking down in tears, hiding her face in her hands.

 

She lies back on the porch, holding her phone to her chest as she quietly sobs.

 

The door opens and SANDY sits up, wiping her eyes, as ESTHER enters, her phone to her ear. She slams the door, angry.

 

ESTHER  
Mum, I’m serious, no one’s done any… 

 

She sees SANDY, who, although she is wiping her eyes and trying to smile, is obviously still upset.

 

ESTHER  
I’ll call you later. [pause] No, it’s not I’m being attacked or whatever, I just… Love you too. Bye.

 

She hangs up and sits beside SANDY, whose phone begins to ring and ding and such.

 

ESTHER  
Um… Are you okay?

 

SANDY  
Yeah, just… totally fine.

 

She sobs.

 

ESTHER  
Oh. I see.

 

There’s a pause as the phone continues to make noise.

 

ESTHER  
You gonna answer that?

 

SANDY  
No. 

 

ESTHER  
Why not?

 

SANDY holds the phone up, to show that BRYAN is calling her.

 

ESTHER  
Ah. Understandable. But like… He is your boyfriend, so you should probably answer… 

 

SANDY  
He’s not my boyfriend. Not anymore.

 

ESTHER represses a smile.

 

ESTHER  
I mean, I always thought he was a dick to you, good for you!

 

She wraps an arm around her and hugs her.

 

SANDY  
But… What if I’m making a mistake? What if I’m just being crazy? I mean, he could be fine and not with Sophie and I’m just stupid and insecure and… [pause] I have to be with him. I… I need to be with him. He’s my other half.

 

ESTHER  
Sandy. You know I love you, and that’s why I’m going to give it to you straight. I mean, I can’t but…

 

SANDY laughs briefly.

 

ESTHER  
Look, he’s an asshole. Totally and completely. And you don’t need another half. You are a whole person on your own.

 

SANDY  
No. I’m not. Look at me, I’m fucking crying on the porch over a boy. What’s next? Hopelessly Devoted To You will start playing?

 

ESTHER chuckles.

 

ESTHER  
I know I don’t know everything about your relationship. Hell, I know nothing about relationships. But if someone like him makes someone like you cry, fuck him.

 

There’s another pause, as SANDY sobs again.

 

ESTHER  
Do you… wanna talk about it?

 

SANDY  
It’s just… It’s Sophie. If it was any other girl he cheated on me with, it would’ve been fine but… _Sophie_. 

 

There’s another pause.

 

ESTHER  
Why did you two stop being friends? You sound… really close.

 

SANDY  
Because I quit the football team.

 

ESTHER  
Why?

 

SANDY  
Because… Because I wanted… No. I quit the team because Bryan told me to. He thought it was weird that we both played football and he wanted me to be there for all of his games instead of off at my own, and he didn’t like how close I was with the girls, and he… He thought it was weird that I liked it. And he told me that I wanted to quit, but I didn’t! I don’t know why I did! I didn’t want to! But… Everything’s just so messy and I want it to stop, and I don’t know how to fix it.

 

SANDY pulls her knees to her chest as she sobs into them, ESTHER’s arm still around her.

 

ESTHER  
Sandy, you can just ask to rejoin. They still haven’t filled your position yet. I… I looked it up. For no reason. They would probably take you back if you just asked.

 

SANDY  
No, Bryan’ll find out and then he’ll talk to Sophie about it and they’ll do  _ things  _ together and she’ll tell him about… 

 

There’s a pause, as the song changes to _“1950” by King Princess_.

 

ESTHER  
About what?

 

SANDY  
If I tell you… You won’t tell anyone?

 

ESTHER  
I promise.

 

SANDY  
Sometime, around the end of the last school year I… I kissed Sophie. 

 

There’s a long pause, as SANDY sobs again and ESTHER hugs her tighter.

 

SANDY  
I just… I thought she was so pretty and nice and smart and good at football and… I couldn’t help it! She was there and… I wanted to. So I did. And she didn’t want to tell anyone because she didn’t want anyone to think she was… So I didn’t have to worry about that.

 

ESTHER  
It’s okay. It’s all okay.

 

SANDY  
I felt more when I kissed her than I did when I had sex with Bryan. Is… Is that wrong?

 

ESTHER  
No! Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all.

 

SANDY  
I didn’t want to have sex with him, but… I just felt like I had to, you know? Just to get it over with. With someone nice and popular, who everyone wanted. Because I should want what everyone else wants, right? I should be happy, I should be grateful, but… I cried in the bathroom after it happened. I… I didn’t want to do it again, but I had to, and I just sort of grew numb to it and… 

 

She takes a deep breath and sits up properly.

 

SANDY  
I’m sorry, I’m rambling, I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.

 

ESTHER  
It’s okay, you’re okay.

 

SANDY  
I just… I had to tell someone. And you’re here and… I wanted to. I can tell you anything. You’re always so nice and there.

 

ESTHER  
Thank you?

 

There’s a pause as they both look at each other for a long time.

 

SANDY  
I want to kiss you.

 

ESTHER  
I… I don’t think you’re in the right state of mind.

 

SANDY  
No! I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, Esther. I… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have--

 

She’s cut off by ESTHER kissing her.

 

They stay there for a moment, before they’re interrupted by the door opening - the song changing to _“IDGAF” by Dua Lipa”_ \- and SANDY pushes her away.

 

RORY laughs from the doorway, holding a cup of something.

 

RORY  
Hey… Do that again.

 

SANDY runs past him, into the house, breathing heavily.

 

ESTHER takes the cup from RORY and throws its contents into his face. He gasps loudly, as she walks into the house, looking for SANDY.

 

INT. LIVING ROOM

 

The music is loud again, and everyone is dancing, as SANDY pushes through them, still crying.

 

She stops. She watches RORI, who is being comforted by LIZ on the sofa, as JAMES kisses the girl he was dancing with before.

 

She walks, trying to appear calm but failing, out of the house, passing BRIANNA - who is clearly wasted and is being pressed against a wall and kissed by some guy.

 

ESTHER appears where SANDY was and sighs, stomping the ground. She can’t see her. She goes and sits beside LIZ and RORI, all of them looking heartbroken.

 

EXT. STREET

 

The music fades out as SANDY walks dejected down the street, _“On My Way” by Lea Michele_ beginning to play.

 

She pulls a handful of leaves off of a tree above her and throws them to the ground, stomping angrily on them as she sobs.

 

She continues to walk, wrapping her cardigan tightly around herself.

 

EXT. SANDY’S STREET

 

SANDY walks up to her front door, the song cutting out the second she sees BRYAN sitting on her doorstep.

 

She starts to breathe heavily, looking surprised and scared of him.

 

BRYAN  
Grease?

 

SANDY nods.

 

She looks around the street. She has nowhere else to go.

 

She walks up the path and sits beside BRYAN, inching as far away from him as she can.

 

There’s a pause, as she wipes her tears away, finally not crying anymore.

 

BRYAN  
I… I couldn’t handle us breaking up.

 

There’s another long pause as a car drives past.

 

BRYAN  
The… The thing is… Sophie’s brother is, uh… Fuck, he’s growing.

 

SANDY  
Growing? What does that mean, he’s tall? What the fuck does--

 

BRYAN  
Growing weed, Sandy, Jesus… 

 

SANDY  
What?! But you don’t smoke weed.

 

BRYAN  
No, not really. Well, kind of, but I mostly deal it.

 

SANDY  
You deal fucking drugs?! But… Why? Why the fuck would you need to do--

 

He grabs her arm and she stops talking.

 

BRYAN  
Ever since Mum left us... you know, in March… Dad’s really been struggling, you know? Financially. Uh, with money, I mean. I just wanted to help him, I wanted to make sure we wouldn’t starve.

 

SANDY  
It’s not like you would starve, you’re middle class! You shop at  _ Waitrose _ ! That’s no excuse for doing shit like that!

 

BRYAN  
Jesus, shut the fuck up! That’s not what we’re talking about! That’s why I was at Sophie’s, okay? To get weed from her brother to sell it. And then Sophie showed up, ‘cause she, you know, lives there? And I couldn’t exactly tell  _ you  _ that. Happy now?

 

SANDY  
But… Why couldn’t you say anything to me?

 

BRYAN  
Because I know you. And I know you would react like this.

 

SANDY  
Like what?

 

BRYAN  
Like a crazy bitch.

 

SANDY looks away, pulling her knees to her chest again.

 

BRYAN  
Anyway… My point is that there’s nothing between me and Sophie. And there will never be anything, ever. And I… I know it was fucking stupid to lie, okay? What else could I do? Sandy, if I lost you, I… I would kill myself.

 

SANDY inhales sharply.

 

BRYAN  
I’m serious! The thought that you can’t trust me… It makes me want to hurt myself. Sandy, you’re my everything, and I know I’m yours. So can we please say sorry and just be happy?

 

There’s a pause. BRYAN begins to cry.

 

BRYAN  
[through sobs] Sandy, please. I’m sorry. I’ll stop, if that’s what you want, but… You can’t leave me. I have nothing without you. You’re… You’re the one thing in my life that I haven’t fucked up. ‘Cause… I didn’t get captain. Mum left. Anny doesn’t speak to me anymore. Dad hates me. I just… I would die without you. I almost went into my razors tonight and--

 

SANDY hugs him tightly, shutting him up.

 

SANDY  
[whispers] I forgive you.

 

He kisses her, as she starts to cry again.

 

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SILENCE CONTINUES _

 

_ CUT TO BLACK _


End file.
